


that was then by bigspoonnoya [podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Fluff, Future Fic, Get Together, ITPE2017, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, School Reunion, kind of?, old crushes resurface, plus kagehinayachi friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-16 22:52:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13063854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of that was then by bigspoonnoyaShe probably won’t even come.Right. It makes no sense to get all worked up about it, when the likelihood is that Yachi Hitoka will not be seeing Shimizu Kiyoko tonight for the first time in four years.





	that was then by bigspoonnoya [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the24thkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the24thkey/gifts).
  * Inspired by [that was then](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4671371) by [bigspoonnoya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigspoonnoya/pseuds/bigspoonnoya). 



[ ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/ITPE/that%20was%20then%20by%20bigspoonnoya.mp3)

**Title** : that was then  
**Author** : bigspoonnoya  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Cover Art** : Akamine_Chan  
**Fandom** : Haikyuu  
**Character** : Yachi/Shimizu  
**Rating** : Gen  
**Warnings** : none  
**Summary** : She probably won’t even come.   
Right. It makes no sense to get all worked up about it, when the likelihood is that Yachi Hitoka will not be seeing Shimizu Kiyoko tonight for the first time in four years.  
tags: Future Fic, School Reunion, Fluff, Get Together, kind of?, old crushes resurface, plus kagehinayachi friendship,  
**Text** : [ here ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4671371/)  
**Length** 0:22:13  
Link: [mp3 here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/ITPE/that%20was%20then%20by%20bigspoonnoya.mp3)  
[audiobook here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/ITPE/01%20that%20was%20then%20by%20bigspoonnoya.m4b.zip)


End file.
